1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a contact-type patch, a staining method using the same, and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a gel-phase patch that performs a function of assisting in staining during a staining process by coming into contact with a specimen such as blood to perform a staining function of staining the specimen, fixing a specimen, or forming an optimal pH at a specimen stained by a staining sample, a staining method using the same, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A blood smear examination is a testing method in which blood is smeared and stained and morphologies of blood cells are observed using a microscope. A blood smear examination is mostly used in testing for infections of parasitic diseases such as malaria, blood cancers including leukemia, or congenital abnormalities in blood cell morphology.
A rapid diagnostic test (RDT) and a blood smear examination are mostly used in tests for parasitic diseases such as malaria. In the case of the RDT, there is an advantage in which a convenient, prompt test is performed using a relatively low-cost diagnostic kit, but there is a problem in that a test result is quite inaccurate. Consequently, nowadays, a blood smear examination is recommended for a more accurate test.
A blood smear examination is a method of testing for a disease by injecting a patient's blood in a slide, smearing and staining the blood, and observing the stained blood using a microscope. Since a processes of smearing or staining blood and observing it with a microscope depends on manual work of a tester in a conventional blood smear examination, there is a problem in that it is difficult to smoothly carry out the test since a state of the smeared blood is not uniform or blood is erroneously stained due to an error of a reaction condition in a staining process when a tester is unskilled. Accordingly, it is actually difficult to apply a blood smear examination to a test for a disease in underdeveloped countries such as some countries in Africa which lack medical personnel.